Lost in the Paintings
by Minieverfeel
Summary: When a group of friends go to an art gallery the last thing they expect is everyone to disappear, or to get sucked into an alternate world. Based on Ib Storyline Warnings: OCs, Wiccan aspects, horror, and strangeness of mass proportions


Lost in the Paintings

Chapter One

"Its so much fun, going to an art gallery, right Mini?"

"Right Hunapo."

Mini looked over to her friend, the one with the dark brown, purple, red hair. She had green eyes, almost catlike in appearance

"Come on Twinsy, don't keep us waiting."

Mini looked at the girl. Her twinsy was a girl a lot like her, but had on glasses and had a multicolored head of hair, with a light brown, blonde, and red, very interesting compared to her own blue-black hair.

"Of course, that's not compared for Wolfy's taking her time with her boyfriend chatting."

"Shut up. At least I'm not still texting him like Rose."

Rhia glared at the person named Wolfy. Rose had short red hair to match her fiery temper and her dislike of being touched. Wolfy had blonde hair and was much calmer than the redhead, but didn't back down from a challenge very well.

They all wore the same style of dresses, tank top, with a petticoat underneath. Each of them corresponded to a specific element, Twinsy, also known as Izzi wore a dark purple. Rose was a red fire, And Hunapo was a blue. Mini wore a light yellow and Wolfy wore a deep green.

"Girls, stop it."

They looked over to the parent who was accompanying them. It was Mini's mother, decked out in her studded leather tennis shoes, grey pants, and a nice dress shirt.

A chorus of yes rang through the girls. Though it was rarely ever seen, Mini's mother was known for her anger. But then again, she was a fire sign.

"Come on, lets go."

"B-but the baby grand-!" Hunapo whined.

They looked at the grand instrument. Hunapo is an accomplished pianist among them. She was amazing, and had composed a few short pieces of her own.

"Hunapo, we aren't going anywhere fast, besides, I want to see that rose piece that everyone seemed so excited about." Izzi said, as she tugged on Hunapo's arm.

"Aww..."

"There's always time later." Rose said as she looked back.

The girls walked through the halls admiring the art, stopping by the rose display for quite some time.

Then they entered the hall with the largest painting there was.

"? World?" What does ? mean?" Wolfy asked. Though the girls were writers, all of them, they didn't know what the word meant.

"I don't even know." Mini sighed, fingering the wording on the plaque.

"Wow, if the smart one doesn't even know, then it is bad..." Rose commented.

"Just because I'm taking three AP classes, doesn't mean you can call me the smart one." Mini growled.

"I'm taking honors classes!" Hunapo said lightly, smiling bright.

"That's because Hunapo is so smart!" Wolfy said as she grabbed one side of Hunapo.

Mini growled and grabbed the other side. The two of them glared playfully at one another.

"Hey! Hunapo is mine!" Rose cut in, not grabbing Hunapo, but not backing down.

"They will never learn." Izzi muttered quietly.

"Get off." Bekkah said shaking the two of them off.

"Aww...I wanted a hug." Mini pouted.

Izzi came over and gave Mini a great hug.

"Thanks Izzi!" Mini said cuddlingly.

"No problem."

"There are more exhibits downstairs." Wolfy said looking at the exhibit map.

The girls walked down the stairs. Once they had gotten to the bottom, the lights had flicked on and off. Soon though the lights went off, and a few seconds later, the emergency lights came on, in their dim glow.

"Hey, where's the clerk?" Izzi asked, pointing to the desk.

"Where is anybody?" Wolfy said looking around.

"Mom?" Mini yelled. There was no reply.

"That's really weird." Hunapo said looking up to the top of the stairs.

"Is it storming out?" Mini asked, looking to the windows.

Rose walked over to the window and was about to go closer, when a red liquid dripped down the window.

"It's...blood."Rose commented.

"This is like something out of Wallflower or Rosario+Vampire." Mini commented, looking down.

"I think we should go upstairs." Izzi said,

The girls walked around the upstairs exhibit, getting around a blue sculpture. Then a meow was heard. They looked around.

"Did Mini, Izzi, or you make that noise?" Hunapo asked Wolfy.

Wolfy shook her head no.

"Hey guys...I think it might have been this." Rose said pointing to a cat like shadow painting.

"Dark Figure...huh..." Izzi said looking at it.

"Lets go into the next hall." Hunapo called pointing to the door.

They walked into the room to see a blue liquid leaking from the frame.

"Looks like it recognized you Huna."

"Look." Rose said pointing to the floor.

"C-O-M-E."

"Come?" Izzi asked.

"Look here." Mini said pointing to the blue which had now formed words.

"Come Down Below

and I'll show you someplace secret..."

"Hey isn't that weird new exhibit, Abyss of the Deep, underneath us?" Wolfy asked.

"Let's go see." Rose said, beginning to walk towards the next hall over, and the rest followed.

They went down the stairs and into the room that had Abyss of the Deep. The rope was broken in the top, and the same eerie blue footprints lead into the painting.

The group looked at it weird, blinking a few times.

"I think it's a gateway." Izzi said looking at it."

"I swear to goodness if it's the fucking shadows messing with us..." Mini growled, not liking the so called shadows that were mischievous and hateful.

"Only one way to find out. Rose walked into the painting and disappeared. One by one, the girls walked into the painting, and into a unknown realm of nightmares.


End file.
